


Dragon Control

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Exhibitionism, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Hyperinflation, Kissing, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: With the Dragons gone, the slayers know that they need to find some control over the dragon seeds, that are inside them. The changes are powerful and intense and so are the relationships that are forged.





	Dragon Control

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Dragon Control

With the Dragons gone, the slayers know that they need to find some control over the dragon seeds, that are inside them. The changes are powerful and intense and so are the relationships that are forged.

Chapter 1

Natsu was pacing his hand coming up to caress his chest. Igneel was gone, all their dragons were gone, they had been suppressing the dragon seeds that were inside them. He could feel the seed pulsing, it was hot. If what Igneel told him was true when the seeds bloomed they would lose their humanity and turn into a dragon.

Igneel told him that he had to find a way to tame the seed. Natsu also acknowledged his own weakness and knew he had to grow stronger. Natsu came to Gajeel and Wendy and told them what he was planning. Wendy was for it, but Gajeel had some reservations.

“Why should I go training with the likes of you Salamander?” he growled.

“Because we need to get stronger Gajeel. Do you...do you hate me that much?”

“You bet your ass I do…” he said quickly, but to his shock, Natsu looked genuinely hurt by his words. “I mean, I don’t HATE you, hate you.” Natsu looked confused, and Gajeel began to blush. “I’ll go on your stupid training mission okay!”

“Thanks, Gajeel, I’ll be counting on you,” he said and Gajeel’s blush grew deeper. He looked to Wendy who was staring at him.

“Gajeel-san is tsundere...” His whole face got red.

“Shut it!” he hissed.

The two began to pack as Natsu went to the Sabertooth guild, and told his plan to Sting and Rogue. “I’m in!” Sting said excitedly. “Going on a training mission with Natsu is a dream come true.”

“If Gajeel-san and Sting are going, I’ll go,” he said, a faint blush on his cheeks. Sting had to make some preparations, but the guild was very understanding. The dragon seeds were a threat, if their comrades were going to seek to get control of it, that would benefit all of them.

Minerva was placed as acting Guild Master, and the dragon slayers of Sabertooth began to pack for this training mission. Natsu couldn’t bring himself to face Gray, so he left the ice wizard a letter before the dragon slayers and their exceeds left for training.

At this time Makarov disbanded the Fairy Tail guild, scattering everyone in the process.

-x-

The first month, the slayers took turns sparring with each other. They wanted to see how the dragon seed affected them while they used their dragon slayer magic. Sting and Rogue were worn out sooner and were getting treatment from Wendy. “Man those two are still going at it,” Sting said, after drinking some water.

“It’s impressive,” Rogue said, rubbing his sore muscles. Sting and Rogue had sparred for hours, but while they were taking a break Natsu and Gajeel were still going hard.

The two were shirtless clashing fiercely. “Oi Salamander, I got a question.”

“Shoot,” Natsu said as he dodged one of Gajeel’s punches.

“Why didn’t you bring that exhibitionist ice wizard? I thought you two were close.” Natsu caught Gajeel’s punch.

“Because if the dragon seed goes bad, Gray wouldn’t be able to put me down.” he looked at Gajeel seriously. “If I lose control of the dragon seed and I become a monster, I know you will cut me down and stop me.”

“Well you got me there, but I don’t need an excuse to kick your ass.” he kicked at Natsu. The fire dragon slayer blocked it but skidded back.

“I’m serious Gajeel, we need to find a way to control this power inside us. It’s like a ticking time bomb.” Natsu touched his chest, along with his heartbeat, he felt the seed pulse. “If things go bad, I want you to end me.”

Gajeel froze hand clenching into a fist. “Idiot...we gonna figure this shit out. So don’t start planning your funeral just yet got it.”

The first few weeks were serious intense sparring, using their dragon slayer magic against each other. They could feel their dragon seeds pulsing when they used their magic. They were gonna become dragons, they just needed to learn to control it.

They weren’t the only ones training Lily was training his fellow exceeds, teaching the combat and transformation magic. They had a lot of training to do if they were gonna be partners to dragon slayers they had to properly support them.

-x-

Three months had passed, the training was growing more and more intense. They changed partners, to change up their training practices. It was oddly nice, training together, eating together, hunting together, sleeping and even bathing together; it was oddly nostalgic.

Sting was also using this time to get closer to Natsu, the male was his hero, his idol, his crush. Rogue was in the same bed, but with Gajeel as his crush. There also seemed to be something to be going on between Natsu and Gajeel.

The two were getting closer, Gajeel was finding it hard to put up his usual front with Natsu. The two bickered, but it was like really odd flirting. Wendy would often break up any serious fights. They were competitive, but it was pushing each other. Who could catch the most fish, who could cut the most firewood, who could do the most sit ups and push ups, etc. Sting and Rogue cheered them on, but in the end, the two often just ended up unable to move left panting as their bodies recovered.

-x-

In the fourth month…

Natsu started having really bad dreams. He saw himself having a fight and he was using his dragon slayer magic, which caused the seed to bloom. He transformed into a dragon and the transformation was so intense he lost control of his humanity.

He went wild and began to kill everyone and anyone near him. Gajeel wasn’t with him, no one was there to stop. He murdered his friends, crushing them and burning them alive. ‘Stop me...stop me...please god someone stop me!’

Natsu bolted awake crying. “Oi Salamander!” Gajeel grabbed him.

“Gajeel...I changed...and I couldn’t stop it...I killed everyone...I couldn’t stop...I...I...” Gajeel hugged him.

“It’s okay, I’m here, I’m here...Natsu,” he said, the pinkette blushed and leaned into Gajeel, hugging his fellow dragon slayer back. That was the first time Gajeel said his name, not Salamander.

“Say it again,” he whispered. Gajeel blushed.

“N-Natsu...” The pinkette smiled. “I’m sorry, I’ve been such an ass.”

“It’s okay,” Gajeel shook his head.

“No it’s not,” he pulled back and looked Natsu right in the eye. “I put up walls, and I push people away. I’ve done it all my life. Even with someone I really care about.”

“Gajeel...” the raven-haired male took a deep breath.

“I’m not doing it anymore.” he cupped Natsu’s cheek and captured Natsu’s lips. Natsu’s eyes widened for a moment but he began to kiss Gajeel back. “Mmm!”

Even now, Gajeel found himself growing competitive as they kissed, their lips parted and tongues met. Gajeel’s tongue caressed Natsu’s wet muscle and tried to dominate him. Natsu kissed back with equal passion. Their tongues dueled in an erotic dance, with no winner in sight.

Their kiss ended in a draw, leaving the two panting. Natsu shifted and got into a better position. “Gajeel, how long have you felt like this?”

“From the moment I saw you. I wanted you, I wanted you to be mine. Then you beat me, and I started having feelings for you, embarrassing feelings.” He blushed and looked away. Natsu turned his head back, caressing his manly cheek.

“Gajeel, do you wanna fuck me?” Gajeel smirked.

“Hell yes!” he moved to kiss Natsu, but the pinkette stopped him.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Gajeel’s smirk fell, but his blush grew deeper. After a moment’s pause, Gajeel confessed.

“Yes.” Natsu kissed him, and the iron dragon slayer kissed back.

“I like that, Gajeel, is it okay if we top each other?” Oh, snap, Gajeel felt his blood rush south. Natsu was offering himself in every way possible, so why shouldn’t he, when he wanted it just as bad. Gajeel gulped, before smirking.

“I’ll take that.” the two kiss again, things growing more intimate as Gajeel palms Natsu’s arousal through his pants. The pinkette did the same but soon worked his hand into Gajeel’s pants to feel his hard flesh.

They both weren’t wearing underwear and from what each guy was packing you can’t really blame them. Natsu was 16 inches long, and Gajeel was 14 inches long, but Gajeel was thicker than Natsu. A few weeks ago Gajeel would have been pissed Natsu was bigger him, but now the feel of his size made his hole twitch in want.

Gajeel ran his fingers over Natsu’s long hard dick, marveling at his size. Maybe because the pressure was off, Natsu didn’t care how big or small or was, he wanted Gajeel to top as much as he wanted to top him. Natsu didn’t see him as less for wanting to bottom.

Sleep pants were shifted and their massive dicks became exposed. Natsu began pumping Gajeel, and vice versa. They made out as they played with the other man’s dick. Gajeel was so turned on, Dragneel was so warm, it was easy to melt into his embrace.

Their lusts built up higher and higher, and the two came together, spraying their other muscled form with thick cum. Their kiss broke and the two were left panting. “Oh wow!” The dragon slayers turned to see Sting and Rogue were awake and they were staring at the two, with a nose bleed and cum soaked pants.

“Well now, how do you feel about foursomes?” Natsu asked Gajeel, who’s cock throbbed in his hand.

“Sounds hot to me.” Sting and Rogue blushed.

-x-

Things were getting hot between the four male dragon slayers. Sting and Rogue have been sucking each other off over the years, but they had been saving their cherry for their respective dragon slayer crushes. So this was a golden opportunity for the two.

It was starting off slow, just some heavy petting between them. Then there was an incident that was critical of their training. Natsu and Gajeel were sparring, when the iron dragon slayer went in for a fierce attack, Natsu wasn’t able to dodge, but then Natsu avoided the attack on reflex.

“Natsu...” flap flap flap

Natsu had sprouted dragon wings. “Gajeel...” he lost consciousness and dropped from the sky.

“Natsu!” Redfox rushed in and caught him. His skin was being covered in scales.

“You all are idiots!” Gajeel turned to see Porlyusica. “Running into this half-cocked, I ought to smack you all.”

“You can help him?”

“That’s why I’m here, it’s a good thing Wendy left me a letter.”

To be continued...Dragon Soul


End file.
